


Plush Doll Baby

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fat Shaming, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you hate the way you look but Howard always knows how to defeat your struggles.





	Plush Doll Baby

“Darlin’, we’re going to be late to the dance!” Howard called to you from his spot in the living room. “What’s taking so long, Y/N?”

You chewed on your bottom lip, almost in tears. The dress you had bought the previous week hadn’t fit you in the way you had assumed it would and it made you incredibly frustrated. “Nothing, Howard!” you called back, though you rushed to step out of the dress as you heard your boyfriend’s footsteps coming up the stairs.

“Y/N-” Howard stopped in the doorway of the bedroom and titled his head with furrowed brows. “What’s wrong, doll baby?”

“The-the dress I bought doesn’t fit!” You yelled in frustration as you stepped out of the dress and walked back to your closet. Howard followed hot on your heels, grabbing your wrist to stop you from any further frustrations.

“Y/N, what was wrong with the dress?” he asked, voice low and soft.

“It’s too tight on my waist, Howard.” you turned away as tears started falling down your cheeks. “I’ve been telling you I need to lose weight!”

“Forget the dress, Y/N.” he mumbled, bringing you into his arms. “You know the dance doesn’t matter to me. If you want, we can stay inside the house and watch movies, or we can go to the drive in and catch a movie there, huh? What’d you say to that?”

“I hate the way I look, Howard.” You pouted as you looked at him. He matched your pout as he wiped away your tears with his thumbs. “I’m not pretty like Peggy, or Dot. I’m not thin like them. I don’t get attention the way they do. Guys fall all over themselves to get attention form girls like that.”

“You have me.” He smiled. “You caught my eye, didn’t you? I love you more and more every single day I see you,; curves, extra weight, love handles, and all.”

“What if one day, you decide that you want someone like Peggy, Howard?” You frowned.

“Why would I ditch my best gal?” He smiled cheekily. “You satisfy me in ways none of those other girls could. Your smile brightens even my darkest of days, Y/N.”

“Drive in, tonight?” you smiled shyly.

“Anything you want, baby doll.” He leaned over and pulled your head to his lips before pressing against your forehead. 


End file.
